


And She Flew Away

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 63 Tim, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Rule 63, Siblings, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothea, also known as Tim, has always been close with her girlfriend, Stephanie.</p>
<p>Losing her during an alien invasion is making it a lot harder for Jason and Dick to keep Tim functioning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And She Flew Away

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this one from anthologia, who you should check out! She has some fucking fantastic rule 63 Tim fics, and I am in love with the interpretation of the character. :)
> 
> My BF gave me the prompt of, 'My empire of dirt.'
> 
> I guess this's what I came up with?

“I don’t want it,” she complained, pushing at the bottle of pink liquid.

Jason dragged a hand through his hair. This was what felt like his fiftieth attempt to get fucking Timothea Jacqueline Drake to drink fucking something. “Look, Tim, it’s all I got. You need some goddamn fruit or whatever--”

“I don’t want it,” Tim repeated, turning on her side on the bed, her back to Jason. It was still relatively bare, the jagged slash wounds healing slowly. An angry, angry red. She had her fully functioning arm crossed over her body.

“Tim, goddamnit!” Jason wanted to smash the goddamn bottle. Why was she so _difficult_?

Dick came over at that point, returning from his lookout post. “Tim,” he sighed, easing the bottle of grapefruit juice out of Jason’s hand, “Come on, you know you have to eat. I know it’s kind of bitter, but you have to get some nourishment, and this’s what we got that you can have.”

She didn’t turn over. She had been sitting prior, but now she was shutting them out. Bare back a goddamn brick wall.

Jason growled. She hadn’t eaten in at least three days, and with her injuries and lack of a spleen, she really couldn’t do this. He grabbed her before Dick could stop him, forcing her upright and facing them. “Tim, godda--”

She punched him in the face, cutting him off. “Get off!”

Dick was quickly in between them, kinda caging Tim in his arms so she couldn’t lie back down, but also keeping the confrontation from going further. “Hey, hey, let’s keep cool heads, okay?”

Tim let out an annoyed sound, making a feeble attempt at trying to lay back down.

Jason was quick to point out, “Hey, I don’t care how cool we keep our heads, Baby Bird’s still gotta eat. She’s gonna just get weaker and shit, kay?”

Tim, who was probably far more stubborn than people gave her credit for, pressed her lips tightly together, as if saying, ‘Just try and get that juice past my lips.’

“I know, Jay, _I know_ ,” Dick sighed, sounding tired. He kept Tim where she was, and said, “Hey, Tim? We really, really need you to eat. We don’t have an IV or something to get nutrients--”

“I wouldn’t want an IV,” Tim said flatly, and tried to duck under Dick’s arm.

And that sent Jason’s temper flaring again. He grabbed Tim’s arm, keeping her there, as he said, “The fuck do you think you’re doing, Baby Bird? The _fuck?_ You think Steph would want you to go on a goddamn hunger strike--”

That brought color into Tim’s face, and she snapped, “You don’t even know Steph, you don’t know what she’d want!”

Dick tried to grab Jason’s hand off of Tim’s arm, but she really wasn’t having it. Wasn’t having either of them touching her. 

She fucking _bit_ Jason.

He was startled enough to just let go, and it didn’t break the skin, but Dick had let her go in shock too. She curled up on her side again, this time pressed close to the wall like she hoped they would just disappear.

“The fuck?!” Jason demanded.

No answer.

Dick sighed, reaching out to touch her shoulder. “Jason’s right, Tim. Steph wouldn’t want you to die.”

“Like she didn’t want to?” came the choked response, and Tim curled tighter on herself. She was pulling her head towards her chest, curling tight enough that Jason could see the strain on her wounds—the pain didn’t matter to Tim.

“Baby bird...” Dick said so softly, gently, cause who the fuck knew what to say to that?

Jason had almost forgotten that Tim had _seen_ Steph die. Well, he’d known, but maybe he didn’t put the pieces together. Hey, he was the one who’d died, not seen someone die, in that sense.

Dick put a gentle hand on her arm. “Please. Please, Tim, I can’t lose you too.”

Tim shivered a little, knees clearly tucked up, and Jason swore he could hear the tears in her voice. “I don’t wanna be here without Steph. _I don’t._ I’m sorry.”

And Dick gathered her up again, but different, and she let him this time. He kissed the top of her head, and Jason was once again reminded of how close they’d become before he’d come back. He watched Dick rock their sister as she cried, and wondered if it would have ever been the same had Jason not died.

A lump was in his throat. He wished that Steph could be resurrected without the same _issues_ as him, without jeopardizing her entire being and everything and everyone she cared about. Without the agony of the Pit clawing away in her head.

But, for now, they had to hold their position. They had to keep Tim safe, and stay alive until the JLA could intervene. 

Until they were safe.

And Dick had the bottle of juice again, was pleading softly with Tim in words that Jason couldn’t hear—maybe that was for the best, because Dick managed.

Tim slowly drank the grapefruit juice, stopping to cry every so often, and Dick doing his best to comfort. 

And Jason left to patrol, because the pain palpable in Tim’s posture, her expression, the way she cried over her girlfriend--

It was hard to take.

And shooting more alien bastards made him feel productive.

It would be days until the JLA came through.

Tim would live. Sort of. 

Jason always felt like part of Tim died with Steph that day, that part of her soul drained out with her girlfriend’s blood.

She was never the same.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Despair and shit, I guess. Sorry.


End file.
